Control
by Hidden Character
Summary: Simon Gruber is a man that did not die as he should have. Raven Thomas is a woman he trained so well she was like the ghost of his past. Kayta was the woman he loved, and lost. Is Raven now the woman he lost?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude: The Simple Meeting

"Kayta..." Simon Gruber whispered as he lay in his bed. It had been some years since the events with the ever popular John McClaine. A man who had taken so much from one person.

"I am not a monster...though I work for them.." Said Simon just before he went to sit up on his bed. He looked off towards his window and looked out to the shining sun of that day. The wounds of his past seemed to shine just as bright.

Burns where on most of his body, leg broken, arm broken. Each healed to almost perfection, the scars though would never fade. The migraines only increasing from then on.

The blond German reached off near him on his night stand and grabbed a bottle. He soon opened a bottle of pain killers. Then took out two and popped them into his mouth.

"Mien Gott, vhen vill sis pain go avay.." Simon whispered faintly to himself.

* * *

><p>"Out, get out!" A man yelled as a young woman in her work uniform was tossed out of the restaurant.<p>

"What are you talking about she started it Mike!" A dark haired woman yelled back at the man who gave the woman her purse then some money out of his pocket.

"Get out of here, don't come back around here your fired!" The big man yelled before he headed back into the diner and shut the door.

The young woman stood there standing right where she was place. She looked inside the place tears whelming a bit in her eyes.

After a moment she turned and just started to walk away from the place, unsure what was now a head of her.

* * *

><p>Simon Peter Gruber got dressed into one of his nicest suits. He looked to himself in the mirror and smiled as he stood there in his apartment. Besides as few scars to his face he looked almost like his normal self.<p>

His dirty blond hair cut short as he always wore it, his blue eyes so clear. "Almost back zoo normal.." Simon said before he placed on a pair of sun glasses and turned to grabbed his wallet and few, before he left out of the place.

* * *

><p>The dark haired waitress from before was sitting on a bus stop staring down at the ground. She had walked for some time then decided to sit down and finally cry. It was becoming to much for her, every time she tried so hard to keep herself in a sable job she wound up getting fired over her stupidity.<p>

Simon was stepping out of his apartment building when he heard the sound of the woman's distress. At first he looked to her and was about to just walk off by like every other was, it wasn't until her stopped and listened to her talking to herself.

"There you go Raven, you lost another job because you have to start a fight with everyone. Why can't you keep your mouth shut and just let it all go. It doesn't matter if they don't care just let it happen!"

A smile played across Simon's face before he turned around. He pulled his shades off before he went over to her and sat down. Putting his shades in his pocket of the blazer he wore he looked to the young girl.

"Now vhy is ah young voman like your self crying?" Simon asked the girl before she looked to him. He noticed right away she was beautiful. Her eyes matched her dark hair.

"I got fired from the diner I was working at.." She answered him and Simon Smirked.

"Prezzy girl like you verking for a cafe? America so strange" Said Simon. "Vhy vere you vorking zere my dear?" He asked her.

"No one else will hire me, I don't have much experience in anything else." The woman answered.

Simon grinned then took on hand and placed it on her knee. "You ahe in luck, I ahm hiring.." He told her though she was confused and pushed his hand off her.

"What are you hiring for?" She asked.

Simon sat back and thought for a moment then gave a nod. "I need ah personal ahssistant..." He answered. "You don't need much eperience, I vill zeach you vhat I needs you zoo know."

The brunette looked to him unsure then raised a brow. "What's the pay?" She then asked.

"I vill pay you as I can, but vill start vith zree hundred a veek.." Said Simon and he could she was girl was thinking on it.

"Okay Mr. German Stranger...I don't have much else so I may take you up.." The woman said and he smirked.

"I am no stranger. I am Simon and you vill soon know zoo do when 'Simon Says'." Simon said before he chuckled.

The woman laughed and gave Simon her hand. "Well Simon, I am Raven Thomas." Simon took the woman's hand then gently kissed it.

"Nice zoo meet you Ms. Thomas." Simon gently said before their meeting seemed to faded into the sun set of that day.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Kayta RebornMy Dark Angel

"No!" Simon yelled as he held the woman under him down. His pelvis pressed into her torso, legs on both sides of her, his hands holding both of hers down above her head.

"Vhat have I zold you about never letten your guard down.."

A short hair woman lay under him calm as she looked up to the man. "I didn't think you'd jump me, I was only getting a drink of water.." She said to him a faint smile on her lips.

Simon smiled down to her before he leaned down and stole a kiss. "I vasn't going zoo, but you looked so prezzy." He smirked before he went to stand. "I just had to jump you."

He started to walk from her and Raven jumped up the ran at him and jumped on his back. Simon gasped then growled and grabbed her. Raven wasn't as strong as Simon even after all the training. He swung her around and pushed her against a wall. "I don't zink you vant antsa round vith me.." Simon shot hard at her.

"Maybe I'm up for one game.." Raven said to him and Simon smiled. "Simon Says?" He asked her. Raven smirked as Simon had his hand lose on her waist, simply skimming her body with his hand instead of holding her down like he had been.

"You like that game too much.." She said to him as she staid calm. Simon grinned. "Oh course I do, iz my game." He answered her before he took both her hands and placed them above her head.

"Simon says.." Simon looked to her and smiled. "Stand still." Raven took in a slow breath as Simon stepped back and he pulled out and opened a knife. Her brown eyes staid open and on his just before he moved quickly and sliced straight up her shirt.

Simon broke there eye contact just after and smiled before he opened up the t-shirt and pushed one side open. "Look, not even a scratch.." He said before he looked to her.

"You owe me a shirt.." Raven shot at him and he smirked.

"Of course, I vill get you antsa my pet." Simon said before he reached a hand into her shirt and cupped one of her breast. "Vee can't have you running about in zhe nude." He said but Raven just smirked as she was keeping her arms above her head.

"Simon says hands to your sides.." Raven put her arms down as she was told and Simon smiled before he leaned down and began to kiss over her breast. Still in her bra that he had also managed not to cut off.

Raven closed her eyes as the man was doing so to her until another came into the training room.

"Sir.." A younger man in his uniform said and Simon stopped. He stood straight up and turned his head looking annoyed by the man already. "You bezzer have a good reason for stopping me at zis moment!" Simon said in anger with almost no accent.

"Yes Sir, we have came across a way to by pass the security code to break into the bank.." The man speaking was a flunky but one of the bright ones Simon thought. When Simon heard the man he smiled before he looked to Raven. "Simon Says, we get to vork."

Raven gave a nod before she started to walk off her shirt opened. The flunky watched her closely as she passed to head to the locker room. Simon growled and pulled out his knife again and threw it into the man's leg, right above the knee.

"Never look at vhat does not belong to you.." Simon said before he went up and pressed the knife in more before he pulled it out. The young flunking dropped to his knees as Simon started out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, Morning, 8:13 am...West Regions bank, Chicago.<strong>

"Well darling I don't know what we are to do..." A flamboyant blond gentlemen sat in front of a desk in a bank. Trying to go over his business account.

The young woman sitting in front of him sighed and went to stand up. "Sir I'll try and speak with the manger but you don't seem to be showing up in our records."

The man frowned and almost pouted when she told him. "Please try something, you must find my account. It's everything I own in there." He said just before the woman smiled faintly and walked off.

"Cruddy American.." Simon said going back to his normal self as he leaned forward and placed a flash drive into the the woman's Mac computer.

_"I heard that..."_ Raven said to Simon over the small speaker in his ear.

"Don't make me zpank you vhen you get in here." Simon said low enough only she could hear him he said threw the microphone American flag pin on his tie.

As the flash drive was in the computer his flunkies were already getting deep into the banks security system. One thing Simon like about the banks now a days. They believed they were getting more out of buying the top ranked security systems with computer interface.

How much wronger they were when with just one computer junkie (as Simon called the tech specialist) a bank robber could steal not only the accounts of the customers, but the actually money in the back as well.

_"We're done.."_ Raven said to Simon just as the woman came back. Simon leaned over and pulled out the flashdrive letting the woman see him.

"What is that?" The bank woman asked him. Simon looked to the item in his hand then the woman. "Oh zis, zis is nossing.." Simon said in his native accent before he place the item in his pocket before pulling out a gun. "Now zis is something."

Said Simon pointing the gun at the woman. "Zell me how man people are in zis building right now and I vill not kill you."

The bank woman stood scared but gulped and went to speak. "F-five I-I think.." She said. Simon gave a nod before he went to walk from her. Raven and a few others came barging into the front door. Simon smiled to them before he pointed off to the volt and where he knew where the people would be.

The men went off as Raven went up to him. She stood in front of Simon, and Simon moved his eyes from the short hair brunette to the bank woman, who had blond hair just as him. "I zink she is cute.." Simon said looking to the woman, then to Raven.

Raven glared at Simon then pulled a knife out from behind her and went over to the woman. The blond bank woman had been turned away from them. Her eyes closed hoping if she stood still when they left she would be fine.

Though when Raven stepped over to her and stood in front of the woman she smiled. "Open your eyes.." She commanded, her knife was down at her side and when the woman opened her eyes. Raven's dark eyes met the woman's hazel and she quickly pulled her arm up before she sliced up then right across the woman's throat.

This left a slice up the woman's chest and across her neck just before she fell face first. Raven stepping back some to let the woman fall down in front of her.

Simon sighed before he went over to Raven. She had blood of her face so he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off her face and neck. "My pet, you know I vould never zink of zouching antsa voman the vay I do you." He said then lifted her chin and made her looked into his eyes instead of on the floor at the woman.

"My darling, you I my dark angel.." Simon said to her gently. Raven smiled faintly, a weak smile as she looked into his light blue eyes.

She wanted to say something to him but before she did a man came out from the back and headed to them. "We have cleared the area and are loading the trucks as we speak." A black haired flunky said to his boss.

Simon smiled and turned to looked to the man. "Ahhh, good to know my good man. Vee vill be joining you all in ah moment." He told the man, to get him to leave them.

Just as he did Simon looked to Raven and smiled, their plan went out with out one problem. He liked when the plans did that. Though just as he was staring at Raven a migraine hit him hard and he gasped. He grasped onto his head with one hand.

His eyes still on Raven when something shifted. He stared at her only to see another. Her hair seemed to look blond, her eyes became light and soon her entire face shifted to another. Yet with the same calm blank expression.

Simon's eye lids began to fluttered and close when he started to fall back just as he whispered a name breathlessly.

"Kayta!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhh!" The yell of pain, distress, weakness came out of Simon Gruber's mouth as he came to lying next to the chard and in flame helicopter.

He had only partly made the jump in time. His arm and leg broken from the fall. As well as burns and gashes deep on him. In fact he was still on fire as he became aware of his surroundings. He kept yelling in terror and help until a car came pulling up next to the wreckage.

"Oh shit.." From a far was heard out of the mouth of Zeus as him and John McClaine heard the man yell and seen the car. John stood up and pointed the gone then threw it down on the ground. "God dammit!" He shouted as the men were grabbing up Simon and putting out the fire on him.

Simon was still yelling out in pain in the commotion of the people around him and everything they were doing. He looked off towards the helicopter to see the hand of his lover hanging out, roasting in the flames of hell as he envisioned.

"Kayta!" He yelled out instead of yelling in pain or agony, now anguish for his now lost love.

The men didn't care anything about the chopper or the remains of some woman. They got there boss into the back seat of one of the cars and quickly started to drive off.

Simon sobbing in massive pain as he repeated the name of his lover over and over again.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Only What You Are<p>

"No, no...go back, go back for her!" Simon kept saying as he tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat on his brow, neck, chest. He was sweating profusely, it was a fever he was getting from the pain.

Raven was the only person in the room with him. She rang out a rag that had been in a bowl on his night stand before she began to dab it over him. Wiping his neck and forehead to try and cool him down.

"Kayta.." Simon murmured in his sleep, it caused Raven to stop what she was doing and stare down at him. He kept repeating the name, saying it in pants or murmurs as he rest.

The name wasn't one Raven knew, and it made her begin to feel jealous. Though with this jealousy it only made her take care of him better in ways she could. Raven needed her boss well, so he would wake. She could get the information she wanted.

Simon's hand reached out and grasped Raven by the wrist as she was wiping his bare chest. His eyes opened up and found himself looking into the dark eyes of the woman. "Don't leave me.." He said faintly yet stern.

Raven stared to him confused then smiled. "I won't Simon.." She told him gently before he slowly released her arm.

Waiting for a moment as he stared at her, she leaned down and captured his lips with her own. Simon felt the kiss but his mind wasn't straight. The pain was still there and so was the sight of another.

He reached up and placed a hand on her neck as they kissed, making it fiercer before he moaned and broke. "My sweet Kayta.."

Simon whispered it faintly and Raven pulled from him then. Tears in her eyes as she stared down at him. She went to pull out a knife from out of her boot when her eyes met his.

Something about them told her he was more than just hurting, as if he was lost in something.

* * *

><p>"No my pet, you must come at me!" Simon said harshly before Raven charged at Simon and tackled him until he was on his back. She hit him hard and made him fall back onto the mat, pinning both his arms on each side of his head with her own.<p>

Her pelvis pressing into his torso like he had her down in there last training session.

"You ahe ah naughty girl.." Simon said to her as Raven was looking down to him. Her eyes were a lot colder than normal. They had been since he'd gotten better enough to move about.

"Raven zpeak to me.." He told her before she released his hand and stood straight up on her knees over him.

Raven ignored him before she went to stand and swung he leg over him.

Simon caught her leg then and grabbed it. He pushed up and flipped her over on her back. Moving quickly as he jumped up then got over her pinning her down. "Do to az I tellz you!" He said in a growl as he looked down to her.

Raven staid calm under him, her eyes still so cold as she stared. "Zpeak to me, tellz me vhat I have done." Simon said to her now in a calmer voice.

"Everyzing has vent as vee needed it to go.." Simon said trying to explain to her. "Vee have zee money, vee have the power..." He looked down to her and smiled. "Vee have each other."

Raven growled, she knew he wasn't hold her down any longer. She pushed him up off her then pushed him back.

Pulling out a knife she quickly opened it and swung at him. Cutting him slightly across the cheek before he was able to grasp her hand incase she swung again.

"Vhat is the meaning of this!" Simon shouted before Raven dropped the knife, tears in her eyes.

She was crying as he was holding onto her wrist hard. Simon could not tare his eyes away from her, nor find the power to release her. On the thought of what she may try and do again.

"I can't, I can't..." Raven started repeating as she cried which caused Simon to smile faintly.

"Vhat, you can kill me?" Simon said the chuckled as he was holding her.

Raven felt so weak, the weakest she had felt in such a long time. "I can't be her.." She said to him.

Simon was unsure what she meant until he asked her and the name hit him hard. As she spoke it all came flooding back to him. His past, and what he thought he had let go of.

_"I can't be Kayta.."_

**Next Chapter...Coming Soon**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't be Kayta!" Raven screamed.

"Save her!" Simon heard the voice in his head scream out. "Save Kayta!" He kept hearing it over and over before the images of his past began to flood over his mind.

Chapter Three: Raised as a Dog/Trained as an Assassin/The Angel Katya

"Kayta…" Mathias Targo spoke as he smoked a cigarette. He was sitting outside of a café with a man who was reading a newspaper. The gentleman set the paper down before he looked up to Mathias. "Vhat?" Simon asked. He hadn't been listening to anything his friend had been going on about.

"My new pet, my dog. Her name is Kayta.." Targo repeated.

Simon chuckled at the thought then shook his head. "Math, you've never been good vith animals, vat brought on zis dog obsesstion?" This had been something Mathias had been talking about for weeks.

It had started with an odd conversation. Mathias had came up with what it would take to create the perfect assassin. Targo believed it didn't need to go from a military start then on. No, he believed it would start by taking control of a young being then teaching it as it learned to obey it's master. Like a dog is trained, from pup and on.

Simon didn't think much of the talk. Mathias had always been a very reserved man with high intellect. Being his work was explosives it was something you would seem to need in the right situation.

"Simon, you should come see her. She's a pretty thing she is, very timid though.." Mathias explained his knew pet to Simon. The Polish man seemed to just marvel in what he was telling. Though the German began to think there was more to his words.

Hours Past…..

It was about about one in the morning before the two men ever started for Mathias place of residence. Simon had gotten long past what Targo had brought up at there meeting. Then hours and bottles of hard liqour later. The two men were heading on too Mathias home.

Of course in no way for pleasure of each other. No, Mathias had brought up going home to 'feed' his pet. The two had rushed into Targo's apartment singing an old Germen drinking song. Mathais was laughing and carrying on with Simon. Who went in and sat down on a couch in the living room.

The place was dark and most of the room wasn't easily visible. At least for a time, as the sound of a chain was being drug on tile in the room. "Math, is zhat your dog?" Simon asked looking off into the dark threw hazing drunken eyes.

"Oh yes…" Mathias flipped on a light switch and the room lit up so clear. The gray color of the walls, the pale green of the tiles. Off sent the furniture of the small apartment. Yet not as much as the nude women held up in the corner of the room.

"Mien Gott…" Simon shouted jumping up off the couch. His eyes were large and in shock at what he saw. Targo was just chuckling as he went over to the woman and grasped her by her blond hair. Her eyes looked to Mathias before he made for stare at Simon. By forcefully shifting he face in his direction.

"I told you she was pretty didn't I?" Mathias asked. If Simon had been another, if he had just an ounce of remorse to his name. Of course he would have acted a lot different. Simon smirked and shook his head at what he was staring at. "You really did iz.." The blond german male started over to Mathias and the woman. He crouched down and smiled to her.

Katya was still as she was being held by Mathias. Staring into the eyes of Simon Gruber, the eyes of a darken man. "She's pressy but vhat's vith…" Gruber made a gesture pointing to his neck then Mathias looked to Kayta's. He shrugged at the scar that was across her neck. "Kayta came to me like this, man told me. She was mute, gave me good deal."

"I see, guess zats better deal." Simon says to his friend. "No one likes a barking dog…" He adds before chuckling and standing up staright. This wasn't the first time Simon had seen women in chains. No it wasn't and it only told what terrible men he knew.

Mathias let Kayta's head go the stood up straight. "So, I need your help with this Simon." He says as he comes closer to the man. "I can take care of the dogs basic control, but I need you for the more vigerous training."

Simon raised a brow. "You vant me zoo…" He went to reach and touch Kayta before Mathias grasped his hand and dug his nails in hard. Causing him to seeth in a breath threw his teeth.

"I want combat training, I want it under my watch." Mathias ordered harshly to the man.

When Simon was let got he snarled at the man. "I don't vat zoo fuck your idiotic pet. I am not your dog. Don't ever grab me in zat vay again!" As Simon growled his words at Mathias. Kayta never took her eyes off the two men.

She saw that even though Simon was the smaller of the two. He could easily dominate out of them. Just the uneasy look on Mathias after the out burst showed so much. She smiled faintly and Simon saw it on her face. One glare from him though gave her back her calm expersion.

As time past it was something Katya always knew to do when around Simon Gruber.

After months of being kept by Mathias Kayta was brought to a military base. Mathias lead her with ease threw the base. She staid close walking with him in a german army uniform. Blending in like a needle in a hay stack as she went along with her master.

Just before being pushed into a gym, the trainging room of the base. It was where Simon was waiting to begin her combat training. Something that would be more rough on the girl then either of the men.

Kayta was made to stand infront of Simon. Targo stood off near a wall in the gymnasium. Simon stared the younger woman up and down before he began to walk around her. Again viewing the woman up and down without a word. The thoughts in his head came quickly about how he should begin the lessons though the only clear way was to just go at it.

It started simple…

"I vant you zoo.." Simon was behind Kayta when he spoke then pushed her at her back. Just enough to cause her to move forward. "Zoo learn, zoo fight me. Vat only me.." Kayta turned and hardly understood what was going on. She was forced to obey one man in ways to seemed to harm her.

Now she was being forced to harm a man she wanted too…*slap*

Simon had moved quickly when the woman didn't react after his command. He moved infront of her and back handed her across her face. Bringing tears to Kayta's eyes but nothing more. She stood straight as if nothing had occurred after the attack.

"Vat muss I zoo, zoo make zis clear?" Gruber hissed stepping forward, speaking down to her. Kayta looked up into his eyes and made him see her. He stared to her almost frozen in shock before she smiled to him.

Targo was about to go on the attack when something happened. Kayta had balled her left hand into a fist at her side. Before bringing it straight forward and hitting Simon in the gut.

Taking the hit with ease Simon had coughed at the impact then laughed right in her face. Her look became one of a distrought being. "Now, vee ahe gettin some vhere"

As the months of her combat training blended with her master's obedience training. Things began to come out about the younger woman. For Mathis she was his pet and nothing more. Though for Simon she was his new tool. A weapon that both men would come to use very well.

Kayta and Simon practiced their combat skills each day with one another. It was coming so far along that Kayta began to learn weapon skills.

Nothing to aggressive for starters but weapons. Her favorite being a type of curved daggers known as Kukri. More smaller then the well known ones that looked almost like large curved machetes. Simon knew nothing about blade play but with the combat skills he taught her.

Kayta had created her own form. Being a very fluid like movement, quick and striking exactly where the person needed.

As the men had formed their assassin they had began to trust in ways they shouldn't have. For Mathias it was his trust in Simon. Targo had left Kayta and Simon to their training. He left them alone in a way he shouldn't have.

"Mein Gott!" Kayta had a blade down deep on the side of Simon. Of course it was a purpose miss that was sticking into the soft training matt under them. "So close, so very close my girl." Gruber says before going to get up from under her.

It's only in an instant but it happens none the less. Kayta pushes Simon back onto the mat and climbs onto him. Holding him down by his chest with one hand before she leans to kiss him quickly.

The action she has made is an impacting move on Simon's perspective. Being he only counters as any animal would in the throws of aderinaline and a hazing mind. Kayta is moving with Simon going and he is persuading her not forcing.

Telling her with his hands instead of words with what he wanted of her. Making her bend and shape as he wishes in ways even Mathias couldn't. Even more was when it was just to it's end. The two in heaps of sweat as they were tossing around with one another.

Simon in ferce thrust going at Kayta from behind. Everything was perfect and even more so when it was at it's end. As Kayta screamed out at her finish. "Ahhhhh!" Something Simon nor Mathias had ever heard come from her.

During beatings, during the sparing matches, injuries after injuries she had taken. Not one time had she screamed, yelled. The most was a grunt from a hit, but this was different and it only caused something in Simon.

He got what he needed and turned Kayta to face him. Gruber stared down in the angel's eyes and she stared up to the demon who released her. She knew nothing of what would be beyond that heated moment.

Only Simon knew of the next stage…"Kayta, I vill be zeaching you some zing new. Iz's a game, called 'Simon Says'" The man had spoke down to the woman in almost a compasionate way. In return the woman had smiled in almost and understanding.

Something that would indeed take the two people very far, or as far as the future would take them.


End file.
